Temblando
by Matuk
Summary: “ESTA ES LA historia de amor forzado, marcado para siempre por un destino invulnerable. Marcado aquí, en mi carne de pecador”.


Song-fic triste, muy triste, aunque supongo que para algunos no lo será tanto. Incluso estoy segura que otros dirán¡Que alivio que haya sido así!

Muy cortito.

Autor de la canción: Hombres G.

¡Que lo disfruten mucho! Sea o no sea así lo único que pido es un review. ¡Por fiiiiiiss!

**Temblando**

_-¿Vienes?_

**, con los ojos cerrados.**

**El cielo está nublado y a lo lejos tú...**

_La pelirroja se mostró altamente indignada. Sus preciosos ojos verdes exhalaron. ¿Era posible que en el tono de voz que el muchacho había empleado con ella existiese ese trozo vedado de arrogancia? Menudo pedazo que seguro la estremeció hasta las entrañas, como ya antes lo había hecho... Pero no pudo, no evitó… y los ojos castaños del muchacho la cubrieron. _

_En el silencio algo los aproximó sutilmente; el rostro de ella firmemente enmascarado hacia el de él descarado y a la vez débil._

_Él le extendió la mano desnuda, hirviendo en insolencia, como quien ofrece, artificialmente humilde, oro. Ella, antes de enfurecerse, ruborizarse por el arrebato, gritar de cólera y asesinarlo… tomó su mano con suavidad. _

**Hablando de lo que te ha pasado.  
Intentando ordenar palabras...**

**Para no hacerme tanto daño…  
Tanto daño... y yo...**

_Sin que ella lo notase, él cerró despacio los ojos y suspiró de nada más que sano y extrañamente inocente deleite. Pero justo cuando comenzaron a andar, uno junto al otro, se soltaron indiferente y por poco violentamente, como si el contacto nunca hubiera sido. Apenas hablaron, sin materialmente rozarse. _

_Marchando y haciendo alusión a su altanería, como si ella nunca le hubiese provocado un instante de entereza, él saludó a cada una de las mujeres con las que se topó (éstas por poco asfixiadas de delirio). Hizo lo posible porque ella notara que cada vez que él la miraba de reojo, sus ojos resplandecían con febril, falso, descaro._

**Sigo temblando…**

_Ella, sin embargo, parecía impasible con la vista hacia enfrente, con el estómago hecho un nudo, y el entrecejo, así como los labios rosas, muy junto, muy rígido, muy natural en ella ante la presencia de él, en la carne eterna de inmaculada nieve._

_Él no era paciente, se estaba irritando con tanta indiferencia, con la culpa propia cegada por la inmadurez mordiéndole las rodillas. Y ella se mantenía inconmovible, simplemente desbocada por el desconsuelo de sus sentimientos encontrados… por la rabia._

**De la mano y con mucho cuidado  
Os besasteis en silencio  
Dónde no había luz…  
**

_Caminaron hasta el atardecer junto al lago. En secreto lo rumiaron y supieron qué era aquello que se pretendían decir desde hacía tiempo, pero JAMÁS se dirían.. por lo menos no en palabras. De igual modo, en secreto, se excitaron: Se dieron cuenta que sus bocas herméticas permitían que uno no obstruyese el paso del otro. Los dos se dirigían, hombro con hombro, al mismo destino, aunque aquel destino fuera algo tan simple, tan llano, tan unidimensional y físico como lo era el lago… _

… _La idea de estar juntos no parecía tan radical después de todo._

**Y me hace gracia,  
Tu manera de contarlo…**

**Como**** el que cuenta que ha pensado  
Que ha decidido  
Que seguimos siendo amigos y yo...**

_Pero se miraron y se dieron cuenta de que querían gritarse. James no podía soportar que ella lo tratara tan indiferentemente mal, que lo llamara arrogante cuando nadie más lo hacía, cuando el resto lo adoraba, lo ovacionaba y lo llamaba héroe. _Sueñas Potter

_Ella sencillamente no podía soportarlo, James era un inmaduro corrompido por una fama que no merecía, un ser descompuesto por la carencia de humildad. El odio que compartían era tan poderoso como la atracción que los dominaba, que los obligaba a estar ahí y guiarse en mudez._

Cierra los ojos.

_Y lo hicieron... La indicación rebasó la barrera de sus defectos, la orden no propuesta la supieron en el instante ambos. Lo hicieron cuando antes destruyeron, sólo ahí, sus naturalezas irreconocibles, irrompibles, pero sobre todo incompatibles. Tardaron en darse cuenta que no eran el uno para el otro. Nunca lo serían. Eran desacordes y orgullosos. Si hubieran sido más sensatos habrían aceptado que no debían estar juntos y que ese anochecer no era para ellos… _

_¡__Con tanto rencor mutuo y nato el futuro les debía saber a más furia, a más odio, a llanto y sangre! _

**Estoy temblando y llorando...  
Me había jurado que nunca iba a llorar. **

**Escuchando cada palabra  
Que no quiero ****escuchar.****  
**

_Pero James le sujetó ambas manos con cuidado, mostrando por primera y única vez otro de sus más grandes defectos ocultos. Se acercó con falta de tacto y le plantó los labios previamente humedecidos._

**Desgarrándome, suplicándote¡intentando hacerte recordar!**

_Los ojos verdes estuvieron a punto de abrirse de nuevo, sofocados, tal vez para mirarlo y decirle adiós, sabiendo que estaba cerca contemplando, implorando…pero la boca rosa no se resistió y por lo tanto los ojos permanecieron impasibles y únicos, hechos a James. _

**Pero tú, sólo dices…**

El muchacho pálido cerró su libreta despacio. Dos figuras incompatibles parecieron materializarse frente al lago, a lo lejos, ante sus ojos azabaches, endurecidos desde aquella ocasión. Le costó trabajo tragarse las lágrimas que no había podido soportar entonces, mientras el viento se volvía más frío de lo que debía, meciendo sin suavidad su cabello largo, sucio, negro.

**"Voy a colgar."**

**N/A: Probablemente no quedó como hubiese deseado y es que fue un fic complicado. Creo, aún así, que habrá quién lo aprecie. Si es así quisiera saberlo, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que a través de un review D **

**¡Hasta luego!**

**Matuk.**


End file.
